A Day in the Life of Akatsuki Book II
by we are anonymous we are legion
Summary: coninuing from A Day in the life of Akatsuki. WARNING! read the previously mentioned story first or else you will not know wtf i'm talking about in this story!
1. WE'RE BAAAAAACK!

a/n

a/n

If you are reading this, you better have read "A Day In the Life of Akatsuki" first. Otherwise, chances are, you won't have any idea of what's going on.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto or any of the serieses (sp) referenced in this fanfic.

end of a/n

(Kingdom Hearts, The World that Never Was, Alley to Between)

-KoR's infamous "Twilight Zone spiral-like portal" opens here, and Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Shiro, Hiashi, Tobi, Deidara, Pein, Red, Blue, Green, and Purple Link, the rest of the original Akatsuki members (except for Itachi and Hidan), Sasuke, Sakura, Indiana Jones, Deathklok, Sephiroth, and…everyone else that was in the group in the last paragraph of the last chapter of A Day in the Life of Akatsuki (except for KoR himself) come through-

Hiashi: where…where the Hell are we?

Shiro: this looks like…-looks around-…city-like structure…heart-shaped moon…huge castle-like structure in the far background…-sees Sora, Goofy, and Donald JUST leaving the area-…yup…we're in "The World that Never Was"…

All: OO

Shiro: relax I've been here before…I think…

Zetsu: …wait a minute! Where's "His Royally Random Majesty"!?

??: I'm right here…

-everyone looks behind them to se KoR JUST coming through the portal, which closes soon afterwards-

Ronan: -walks up to KoR-

KoR: Oo

Ronan: -slaps KoR upside the head- DON'T YOU EVER SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!

KoR: …sorry…?

Hiashi: you took us to the wrong place! We're supposed to be going to that mansion!

(a/n for those of you who didn't take my advice in reading "A Day In the Life of Akatsuki" first, they were on their way to the Resident Evil mansion.)

KoR and Shiro: actually, we have to go through here to get to said mansion…baka…

All: OO

Hiashi: what's that supposed to mean!?

KoR: I don't know! I wasn't ought to expect some sort of- -

Shiro: save it for when we get back to Timeless River.

Hiashi and KoR: -knowing that Lord Death himself likes Shiro more than KoR- yes sir!

Sephiroth: wait! Shouldn't we be worried about- -

KoR: no, we won't need to be worrying about Heartless or Nobodies as long as we've got at least either two Jinchuuriki and/or the Guardian of Necronomicon Ex Mortis, the Kandarian Book of the Dead…or Deathklok…and we have all three of the things we need in this very group…and one of said Jinchuuriki is also the Guardian of said book. In other words, we won't need to worry until we get to that mansion.

All but KoR and Shiro: OO

-cliffhanger-

once again…sorry for the odd ending of the original story. But the temptation to end it and make a sequel was overwhelming me…


	2. Spanish Inquisition

a/n

a/n

Sorry for the wait…I was in a depression state and a "sick" phase…TWO GIRLS ONE CUP RULES! I guess I'm still in the sick phase…AND SO DOES KIDS IN A SANDBOX!! Yup, I'm still in it…oh well… I guess I'll freelance a bit…GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!!

end of a/n

-everyone gets to another portal on the other side of this world and go through it, ending up further down Timeless River-

Hiashi: so, your royally random majesty, what were you going to say?

KoR: -sigh- I don't know, I wasn't ought to expect some sort of Spanish Inquisition!!

-dramatic chord, three Spanish inquisition members come running in-

SIm's leader: NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!

All: OO

-the _Willy_ comes steaming by, and the trek downriver to the Mansion continues…….-

--previews--

KoR: Billy! Rebecca! Wesker! Jill! Chris! It's been to long!! 

Billy, Rebecca, Wesker, Chris, and Jill: _O____O that voice! Oh please god almighty don't let it be…HIM!!_

Shiro: guys?

- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - -- -- - -- - -- -

-there are zombies everywhere, Snake has joined the fight, and everyone but Shiro is running around shooting like there's no tomorrow.

??: I NEED AMMO!

Snake: tosses ?? an ammo pack-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shiro: (in the center of the mansion) KLAATU…BARATA…

KoR: what the f-ck are you thinking Shiro!? If you do that, all that will happen is the zombies ending up in MY kingdom!

--end previews--

a/n

What? It's been a while since I did this, so I'm pretty much out of practice…EEPA EEEPA EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!


	3. Resident Evil, Evil Dead, final chappy!

A/n

A/n

I'm finally back in business! Oh and do NOT see two girls one cup! It's horrible!

It's almost as bad as Paris Hilton's singing!

end a/n

They just got as far as the _Willy_'s captain would take them, which is five miles away from the edge of Umbrella's property.

Pete: this is as far as we go. So long Your Royally Random Majesty!

-the group gets off the boat (again)-

KoR: it's five miles to our destination. Oh and Links, there's your destination right there. –points at something similar to the Mirror of Twilight from LoZ: Twilight Princess-

The four Links: thanks, and GOODBIE!! _Good riddance_…

KoR: oh and you guys (meaning the Spanish inquisition members), back home for you! –snaps his fingers, and they're gone!-

DETHKLOK: -plays "Awaken", only to have Itachi come back via hell portal instead of Musta Krackish rising out of the water.-

All: you again!?

Itachi: -looks around- oh no…not this again…and were are we going to this time I wonder?

KoR: some mansion about five miles downriver.

Itachi: okay! _good to be back!_

(about half an hour later…)

the gate is in sight of the group, but there are three men and two women in front of said gate…

KoR: -recognizes the group of six- Billy! Rebecca! Wesker! Jill! Chris! It's been to long!! 

Billy, Rebecca, Wesker, Chris, and Jill: _O____O that voice! Oh please god almighty, don't let it be…HIM!!_

Shiro: guys? What are you all doing here?

Wesker: w-we're supposed to be looking for someone here…what are you all doing here?

KoR: we're also looking for someone- -

-a clock like portal opens and a boy (about Shiro's age appears, falling through the portal while screaming, hits the ground, then gets up revealing that he has brown hair, rusty-brown eyes, a camouflage headband, and carries a katana, which is his zampakuto, Zangatoh-

Shiro: who the hell are you!?

??: I am Tadayuki, Anzu of the Village Hidden in the Valley. I have come to prevent the destruction of the Konohagakure's ranks by killing Itachi before he gets too powerful…

Shiro: get in line kid…-points at Sasuke- he is already going to kill him to avenge his clan.

Anzu: fine I'll leave it to you, Sasuke-sama, and Naruto-sama to do it, Shiro-donno... –goes back through the portal-

Rebecca: well that was weird…

Shiro: …Tadayuki…I think I've heard that name before…

-with that, they go through the gate-

as they walk through a maze of hedges, trees, and a set of rose bushes, they soon get to the front door, to find Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid

KoR: hey Snake!

Snake: -twitches in surprise, turns around, sees KoR, points at him- KII-SAMA!! (a very disrespectful way of saying "you")

(five minutes later, Vincent Valentine comes along)

KoR: hey Vinnie! 

Vincent: …don't call me that…only Shelke and Yuffie can call me that…:0

(another five minutes later…)

-there are zombies everywhere (both Resident Evil zombies and the Evil Dead), and everyone but Shiro is running around shooting like there's no tomorrow.-

Vincent: I NEED AMMO!

Snake: -tosses Vincent an ammo pack-

(somewhere, in the center of the mansion)

Shiro: KLAATU…BARATA…

KoR: what the f-ck are you thinking Shiro!? If you do that, all that will happen is the zombies ending up in MY kingdom!

Shiro: NIKTO!!

-a GIANT portal opens and sucks all things on mansion property into the Twilight Zone, where all the Zombies are eliminated.-

(Twilight Zone, Randoglia (KoR's kingdom))

KoR: smooth move Shiro…now how are we going to get back?

Shiro: …-speaks an incantation that transports them back to the place where this trek started-

-everyone says words of parting as they go home and the remaining Akatsuki members go back to the base-

a/n

it…is…finally…Over! Oh crap! GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!!

end a/n


End file.
